The A-CD Kudley Series: Merry Christmas
'The A-CD Kudley Series: Merry Christmas '''is a christmas special for The A-CD Kudley Series. Summary It's Christmas, and the puppy family is in the spirit. But when the villains team up and try to ruin Christmas, T.U.F.F. must stop them before it's too late. Transcript George: Finally, it's December! Dudley: Yes, yes it is! I can't wait for presents! Kitty: So kids, what do you want to do for Christmas? Emily: Well, we have 2 weeks off, so I suggest we go to Italy! Jacob: I think that's too far away... Emily: Hmmm... Well maybe it is George: I think we should do something fun Emily: Like what? George: Give me time to think... hmmm... ''2 weeks later: George: ...Hmmm Kitty: Well you better hurry up. Christmas is starting up in a few days. Dudley: Kitty, we need to go to work. You kids don't get into any trouble, ok? All kids: Ok! Dudley: Let's go! Kitty: Slow down! At T.U.F.F.: Chief: Where have you two been? Dudley: Oh, we were just thinking of what to do for Christmas Chief: And why did it take you 2 weeks Kitty: Well, George is really bad at making up his mind Chief: Ah, that makes sense. I can't make up my mind either. Chameleon appears on screen: Chameleon: Good morning T.U.F.F. Agents! It is I, the... Chief: You, my good sir, just ruined a good conversation Chameleon: Well, is it over already? Chief: Apparently yes, yes it is Chameleon: Anyways, Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and I have planned to ruin Christmas! Kitty: Didn't you already do that? Snaptrap: Yes, but this time, we are sure to win! (All villains laugh evilly) Dudley: This time, WE are sure to win. Bird Brain: Nuh uh Dudley: Yuh huh Snaptrap: This time, we're going to try it differently. We'll sneak into each Petropolis home and steal every decoration Bird Brain: And Menorahs too right? Snaptrap: Well, anything that has to do with Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanza! Snaptrap out! Chameleon: What about us? Snaptrap: Yeah, yeah, keep all your complaints to yourself. Villains out! Dudley: We must stop them! Chief: Go now Kitty: We're on it! At a random house: Snaptrap: Shhh! Sneak in as quiet as a mouse Chameleon: Wouldn't the Grinch sue us? Snaptrap and Bird Brain: Shhh! (For the next few minutes, they take out all decorations) Kitty: I see them, over there! Dudley: I'll use a trap Kitty: Go! (All villains are trapped in a net) Dudley: Would you like a window or aisle seat to the slammer? Chameleon: I'd like a window seat. What about you guys? Bird Brain: Meh (All villains in the slammer) Dudley: Now, how will we return the decorations in time? Keswick: Use this machine I put together in the last hour Kitty: Ok! (All decorations are put back) Dudley: Hey look, there's Santa! Kitty: That's a bird, but next to it is Santa Santa: Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas! Dudley: You too! Kitty: Let's return home in time. The kids must be in bed already. Later that night: Santa: Ok, George's presents in the stocking Emily's presents Jacob's presents... wow a big one and Katy's presents. And of course Dudley and Kitty's. Next house! In the morning George: Wait, wasn't this supposed to be a holiday or something Emily: Yes, Christmas. Wait, CHRISTMAS! RUN DOWNSTAIRS! Downstairs: '' Jacob: OMG. I have everything I listed on my list! George: Same over here Emily: and here Kitty: What did Katy get? (picks up a present with the name "Katy" on it) Kitty: Oh sweet, a pacifier Jacob: Awesome! I got ''Sonic Colors ''and a football Emily: Here's this doll I always wanted! George: And the graphic novel I couldn't find anywhere Jacob: This is certainly the best Christmas ever! Dudley: It's a good thing we saved it. Jacob: Yeah, and happy holidays! Emily: Yeah, what he just said. ''The End! Category:Fan fiction